Men don't cry
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Que pense Martin dans la dernière scène de " Affaires personnelles " ?


**_Men don't cry_**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de " Without a trace " ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style :** hurt/confort  
**Résumé :** Que pense Martin dans la dernière scène de " Affaires personnelles " ?  
**Note de l'auteur :** Première tentative de fic sur cette série que je viens de redécouvrir. L'épisode où la tante de Martin disparaît m'a beaucoup touchée (C'est simple, je finis presque toujours en larmes quand je le regarde), peut-être parce que ce sujet me touche de près. Il en est sorti cette petite histoire.

Non, je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que les hommes, les vrais, ne pleuraient pas. Et moi, je l'ai cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui où le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Ce week-end a été une descente en enfer. Tout a commencé avec la disparition de ma tante Bonnie, il y a vingt-quatre heures. A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que ma vie allait basculer. Au fil de mes investigations, j'ai découvert des choses que jamais je n'aurais crues possible de la part d'une personne que je considère comme une seconde mère. Il y a d'abord eu le canabis dans la serre et puis les vidéos. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, tante Bonnie avait aidé des gens à mourir, des gens plongés dans une douleur et une détresse si profonde que la mort était la seule porte de sortie. Je devrais lui en vouloir. Elle a violé la loi et je suis un agent fédéral. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que j'espère secrètement que quelqu'un fera ce geste d'amour pour elle avant que la maladie n'ait fini ses ravages.

Non, je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que seuls les lâches laissent couler leurs larmes. Je regarde à travers la vitre de sa chambre et mon c ur hurle à la mort. Elle qui était toujours si pleine de vie, la voir là, immobile et si fragile, me fait réaliser que je vais perdre une personne que j'aime, qui m'a aimé et soutenu tout au long de ma vie. Elle est mon roc ! L'un des seuls points de repère qui me restent, la seule à qui je pouvais tout confier, qui m'écoutait sans me juger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure Je ne le veux pas !

Non, je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que les hommes, les vrais, sont forts. Mon oncle est dévasté par le chagrin. Je me sens si mal d'avoir dû lui apprendre que celle qu'il adore ne s'en sortira pas. Il a semblé perdu et, pendant un instant, j'ai eu envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour fuir cette réalité qui me déchire. Je le regarde entrer dans la chambre de celle qu'il aime et soudain je me sens seul et perdu. Les yeux me piquent et je retiens mes larmes.

Non, je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que seuls les enfants pleuraient et je suis un homme, plus un enfant. Et pourtant je voudrais redevenir un petit garçon pour revivre ces moments si heureux de mon enfance. Mes cousines arrivent en courant et entrent dans la chambre de leur mère sans me voir. Devant ce tableau familial, je me sens encore une fois l'étranger. Que dois-je faire ? Rentrer chez moi et prétendre que cette situation ne me blesse pas ou rester là, auprès de ceux que j'aime, même si je suis invisible à leurs yeux pour le moment. Mon c ur a déjà pris sa décision et mécaniquement, je vais m'asseoir au bout du couloir, une boule me serrant la gorge, prête à m'étouffer. J'ai tellement mal.

Non je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que les hommes, les vrais, ne pleurent pas. Mais je ne veux pas être ce type d'homme qui ne veut pas ressentir, qui veut être fort à tout prix. Je veux simplement être moi Martin Fitzgerald. Une main se pose sur ma jambe. Je peux sentir sa chaleur se répandre en moi. Sam. J'avais oublié qu'elle était là. Elle a été formidable, une véritable amie. Je lève mes yeux et nos regards se croisent. Je peux y lire de la tristesse et de la tendresse.

Non je ne pleurerais pas ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que les hommes, les vrais, ne pleurent pas. Je sens pourtant ma volonté faiblir, mes défenses craquer sous le flot des sentiments qui me traversent. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais des larmes coulent le long de mon visage sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Sam me prend dans ses bras et je laisse enfin libre cours à ma peine. Je pleure la perte prochaine d'un être aimé, je pleure devant cette injustice. Bonnie a encore tant à donner, tant à partager. Il me semble ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de glisser dans les affres de cette douleur qui m'étreint le coeur. Samantha est là, elle me tient serré contre elle sans rien dire parce qu'en ce moment précis tous les mots ont perdus un peu de leurs sens.

Les hommes, les vrais, ne pleurent pas disait mon père et je viens de prouver le contraire. Je n'en ai pas honte parce que mon coeur est enfin autorisé à parler. Ce langage est universel et bien au-dessus de ces préceptes machos d'un temps révolu.  
Les hommes peuvent pleurer

The End


End file.
